Snowflake
by 88 Ringo 88
Summary: "I think it was then that I realized that I was a snowflake. I was helplessly falling for Jack, each day closer to the snow on the ground that I know I'd never reach to stop." Jack Frost x OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I've looked at what I've written so far on this, and my only thought is, "Wow... this is so me. I'm glad to be writing again."**

* * *

><p>My name was is Arella Spring Beal, and I died at age seventeen.<p>

Though you may not believe my story, I assure you that it's completely true.

Jack came back into my life when I was sixteen. My twin, Emmeryn Claire, was the only other child in my family that still believed in holiday icons and others of the sort after around age ten. Em and I would often talk about what their world must be like.

Emmeryn and I were both talented in the arts, though she was more talented in dancing and painting while I was more adept in writing and music. Just after Jack stopped visiting us our tenth year, we began to draw and write about the fantastic figures from our childhood. It wasn't ever the same with her since we turned thirteen.

"Hey Em, where'd you put that painting of the Sandman's dreams from last night?" I remember asking her on our birthday. She glared at me in response.

"Are we going to keep that up?" she asked coolly, putting down her sketch book. I could tell that it was a picture of a teenage boy, but not one that I recognized.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, confused. She scoffed.

"Come on, Ella. We haven't even seen them since we were ten. They were just imaginary friends, and you and I both know that." With that response, I couldn't even speak. We were so close… until then. I remember my older sisters, Alice and Marceline, fifteen and sixteen at the time, respectively, trying to figure out what was wrong, but neither of us would say. We were lucky that our birthday present that year was me moving out of that room and into that of our older brother, Thomas, as he was in college at the time at age nineteen.

My whole life seemed to get very quiet until freshman year, when I met a boy named Cosmo Noir. He was from France, like me, who had been raised there until age five. He, however had only recently moved but was very fluent in English already. I was pretty sure that he'd developed a crush on me that was unrequited, so I decided to wait it out and hope that it would fade with time. It didn't, though, and I felt terrible for not feeling the same way.

Cosmo was a pale-skinned boy, who had, over all, smooth-looking features. His eyes were a silvery gray, and his hair was black and kept in spikes. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, but he just gave me vibes that told me to run. Being the ignorant fool I was, however, I befriended him and would regret it later.

When I saw Jack Frost for the first time in six years, I was elated. It was in November, and quite yearly in the month, too. It was unusual for it to be snowing that soon, but it was, and it was snowing a lot. I decided to go to the pond nearby our house to ice skate that day after school. I invited both of my sisters to come, but both were busy. Em was going on a date, and Alice had plans with one of her friends. My parents were both gone on a business trip, so I was the only one in the house until around nine that night. I put on my winter clothes and grabbed my skates, and found out that the snow was a lot deeper than expected when I stepped outside. I trudged down the hill and into the woods while snow filled my boots. I paused, shivered, and continued on. I'd be taking them off and replacing them with skates soon anyway.

By the pond, the snow was up to my knees. I frowned when I saw that snow also covered different parts of the pond, and knew that I'd have to either scrape it off or just avoid it. I knelt down on the bank, creating an indent in the snow to take off my boots. They were filled with snow. I dumped it out, and sat them down next to me as I put on the warmer ice skates. I then stood up, wobbling a bit. It'd been a year since I'd ice skated last, and so it would take me a while to get used to it again. Carefully, I stood on the ice, and almost slipped. I still stood firmly though as I placed both feet onto the pond, finding my center of gravity once more. Then, I started to take off- slowly, of course. I went to the center, which was a mistake. The ice began to crack. I tried not to panic, but it was hard not to, especially when a pile of snow fell from a tree on the bank, along with a blue blob. I froze, terrified.

I was in the middle of a pond with freezing water below, and was about to fall in. There was something that looked like a person that had just jumped out of a tree in front of me. I was freezing, stupid not to bring a coat over my long sleeves when I left the house. Everything was overwhelming me, and I couldn't really do anything but see who it was that fell out of the tree.

It was a boy my age, whose appearance looked oddly familiar. I recognized the snow white hair and icy blue eyes immediately, but this time, I saw him… differently. I wasn't sure why, but I thought it may be because I was older that his grin seemed attractive to me. I could tell that I was blushing for a moment, but it was just that- a moment. He smiled, and I wasn't sure if he knew that I could see him. I watched with wide eyes as he ran over to me, swinging his staff at the ice as he did. He circled around me, and the ice was more stable and thicker than before. He laughed when he saw my expression and I slowly stood up straight. I gulped. "Jack Frost," I whispered, and he turned around.

"What'd you say?" he asked, confused.

"You're Jack Frost," I said, louder, and he grinned.

"You can see me!" he exclaimed. I nodded vigorously and grinned along with him. Through my teenaged eyes, he was different from the teenager that caused snow days when I was young. In a good way, of course. He laughed. Though I'd only seen him once in my childhood, I remembered that day throughout the rest of my life. "How old are you?" he asked me. I took the opportunity to introduce myself.

"Arella Spring Beal," I told him. "Fifteen." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously? The oldest person who's been able to see me is ten!" he shouted in elation. I nodded to assure him.

I remember how excited he was that day, and how after that, we ice skated together until my sister got home.

I also remember how irritable Cosmo was the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mostly pointless fluff that I'm not too proud of. Eh.**

* * *

><p>The next day, I didn't see Jack. I didn't see him the day after that either. I was beginning to think that it was just a dream, when the week after our first encounter, he startled me. "Hey, Arella," I heard him say from my window. I screamed and turned around, catching my breath when I saw that it was him. I heard Emmeryn knock on the door.<p>

"You alright, Ella?" she asked. I went and opened the door.

"Yeah," I told her, though she still looked concerned. _'Damn,' _I thought, _'she knows something happened.' _Though Em and I weren't as close as we used to be, it was still easy for us to tell when the other was lying. "I just heard something outside," I smiled. "It was probably the neighbor's kids." She accepted this and left, though I had a feeling she knew I was hiding something- or someone. I turned to Jack.

"Miss me?" he grinned, and I reached for one of the pillows on my bed and threw it at him. "What was that for?" he frowned, throwing it back at me. I dodged it.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I told him, going back to the history paper I was writing and putting my papers in a neat stack.

"Sorry," he laughed. I turned to face him.

"No you're not," I joked. He put his hand on his neck. "Anyway," I continued, "I was just finishing up my essay for history."

"Oh, well if you're busy, I can come back later-"he started, but I broke in.

"No, it's nice to have some company while I take a break." I finished putting away my essay, and found an overdue Redbox copy of _The Hunger Games_ laying under my book. I gasped. "I was supposed to return that yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jack asked. I held it up for him to see.

"It's my Redbox copy of _The Hunger Games_. I was supposed to return it yesterday."

"What is it?" he wondered, taking it from my hand and looking at it. I wasn't sure if he was asking about the movie or about the DVD itself, so I just assumed it was the first option.

"It's about a girl who lives in a dystopian future who volunteers for her sister when her sister is chosen to compete in the Hunger Games, a fight to the death where two teenagers from each of the twelve districts in the country are chosen at random to compete," I explained. He grinned and looked up at me.

"You wanna watch it?" he offered. I was a bit surprised. Jack Frost, giving up an outdoor wintery activity for watching a movie indoors? I just went with it and agreed. I had a small television and a DVD player that I had received for my birthday that year that I popped the disc into, and I sat on my futon next to Jack to watch. He was cold. Obviously. It really was surprising how he managed to remain at a comfortable temperature in my room, but I shrugged it off and turned my attention to the movie.

About halfway into the film, I started to drift off. Jack was wide-eyed and on the edge of the couch in anticipation for the next scene, but I was exhausted as the night before I had stayed up late writing in my diary. I felt my head loll to my neck as everything went black.

I woke up from a nightmare (as usual), gasping for air. I didn't remember what it was of, but I bolted upright and saw Alice standing over me. "You alright?" she asked. The credits were rolling on the screen. I nodded, the memories of Jack visiting me coming back.

"Okay… you had me worried for a second there," she laughed as she walked out. She paused. "Oh, Emmeryn's on another date again," she told me, rolling her eyes. She then left, shutting the door behind her. I laid back down and bolted back up again in surprise. Jack was asleep, leaning back against the futon. It confused me… Jack wasn't human, so why did he need to sleep? I'd find out later, but at the time I just finger combed my hair and shook him awake. He woke with a blush on his face, and looked rather startled when he saw me, but it remained on his face.

"You fell asleep during the movie," I explained, and he sat up.

"Oh," he flushed. He flew up and I yawned. "What time is it?" he asked, and I looked at the Batman wall clock in my room.

"It's nine thirty," I told him.

"I gotta go," he said, gasping. "North wanted me to see him tonight." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Snowflake," he grinned. That damned grin. It distracted me, and always would. He flew out the window, and, after a moment of thinking of his stupid grin, I to the window after him.

"Wait… tomorrow? Snowflake?" I questioned, but he'd already flown off. I wasn't expecting the laugh to come from me as he flew into the distance, out of my sight. I sighed, ejecting the DVD from the player. I couldn't stop thinking about how close we were when we fell asleep, the icy blue of his eyes when he woke up and his grin, that damned grin… dear God, was I developing a crush?

Hell no, I was Arella Spring Beal. I didn't get crushes.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. I accept tomatoes, bananas, apples, flowers, and singles.<strong>


End file.
